The mystery of the walking dead
by Pieguy987
Summary: What happens when the world is on the brink of hell and nobody knows why? Or when the cyanide speeds up a reincarnation process? What happens when the CDC needs the best investigators to try to save the world? Will Scooby Doo save the day in this crazy crossover?


**The mystery of the walking dead**

**By: Pieguy987**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or the Walking Dead.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The mission  
**

It was the first day of spring. Beautiful, perfect and gorgeous, for the winter that had past. In this time you felt ageless. Shaggy was eating a hot dog and was sharing it with Scooby. Fred and Daphne were in the front seat talking and eyeballing each other. Velma was in the corner of the van crying and doing her daily contemplation of suicide. The mysteries they have have had varied, but every single one they were able to solve.

Today was different. It wasn't the average mystery today. It was maybe the biggest case they had taken. They were on there way north from Florida. They were heading to Atlanta, because this time the CDC had called them in. They all had no clue and they all wondered why. On there way they were on a highway, they heard sirens and gunshots coming from behind the van. Fred did not know what to do. So he pulled over to the side of the road. Some police pulled to the side of the road and set up spike strips and hid behind their cars.

Fred yelled, "I would get down!" and everybody in the Mystery Machine did just that. They heard sirens and the spike strips tearing up the rubber on the suspect's vehicle, along with a car's roof grinding against the top of the pavement. Fred looked up and the police were already walking in on the subject. Two popped up and it was a shoot out. Luckily the deputies handled them although it was scary to see those two die. Fred was about to walk out of the Mystery Machine but then a third gun man popped up and shot one of the deputies in the back. Fred was terrified and drove away as fast as he could. It was scarring for everybody in the mystery machine.

About half an hour after that incident, they arrived at the CDC headquarters. The gang waited in the lobby. Shaggy spoke up "What do you think the CDC wants us in for?"

"I don't know, but this for sure may be one of the biggest cases we may ever get." replied Fred.

It didn't take long before a man with a suit walked up to the gang.

"Hi my name is Dr. Tom Frieden. I am the head of the Center of Disease Control." He shook all of the gang's hands. He looked nervous and he was sweating.

Daphne introduced herself and the gang, "Hi my name is Daphne, this is Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and this is Scooby-Doo."

"Great to meet you." said Scooby pronouncing everything with an r sound.

"Do you have a mystery that needs solving?" Asked Fred seeming over excited.

"Yes if you follow me I will show you." Said Dr. Frieden. He lead them down a long hallway. They went through many doors and walked into a conference room. "Sit down please." The gang did. Dr. Frieden took no time getting started. "We have a problem. An outbreak, that could cause the apocalypse is coming. A few weeks ago the government captured two Russian spies. The last thing they would do was talk. They killed themselves at what we thought at the time was Cyanide. We were wrong. They came back to life, hungry for blood, and killed two more CIA members. The CIA had to kill all of them. The CIA was frightened and sent the bodies here. We tore open the stomach, in there was human flesh. Along with Cyanide, but there was nothing special or different about the Cyanide. We have been investigating this, but we need professional investigators, and you are some of the best in the business. We have two thoughts and possibilities, one, the Cyanide sped up an evolutionary process that we have inside all of us, or two, the Russians are mutating agents to unleash a mass bio-attack that we wont see coming. Your job, go deep undercover in Russian territory to find out if they have something to do with this."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! How about it gang?" asked Fred.

"Sounds good to me!" yelled Velma.

"Nobody wants your opinion you nerd." replied Fred, "How about anybody else?"

"LETS DO THIS." yelled Shaggy.

"That's better." said Fred.

"You leave in a week, I would get ready."

They all ran out of the CDC screaming with excitement. They got back on the road. They only stopped once for gas, and at the gas station, the payphone there got a phone call. Shaggy picked it up just to mess with the person calling.

"Hello?" asked Shaggy.

"I know who you are, Mystery Incorporated. I am watching you right now." Said the creepy female voice. "I have a lead for you. Come to the back of the gas station if you want it, and make sure you bring Scooby-Doo. I know why the CDC has hired you, and I am here to help." The phone hung up. Shaggy wasn't believing this and didn't want it to be bad news for him.

Shaggy called the gang over to him. "Hey guys! Come here!"

"What's up Shaggy?" asked Fred.

"Well this payphone right here was ringing, so I decided to pick it up for no reason at all really. A creepy woman's voice was telling me she knows who we are, and our motives from the CDC. She said she would be a lead. She apparently is waiting behind the gas station as we speak. I am afraid to go back there with just me and Scooby though."

"Alright we can go together." said Daphne.

The gang bunched together and walked to the corner of the building. They looked around for somebody, but nobody was there. They continued in, but still nobody.

"Well that was a great way to kill two minutes of my life. Nice going Shaggy." said Fred.

"Well it could have been dude." Said Shaggy.

All of the sudden the wall of the back of the gas station exploded from the impact of a wrecking ball, and a woman was screaming on it naked. The impact sent the gang flying, and the woman yelled "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL." She got off of it and stood in front of the gang, butt naked. It was Miley Cyrus.

"OH COME ON THIS IS OUR LEAD!?" yelled Fred.

"Yes it is!" said Miley while twerking it. "Dont worry honey, I actually know whats going on and I'm willing to let you know."

"Really?" asked Velma. "Do you have any proof?"

"Well I know that there is this thing making people reincarnate as monsters, and that Russia may have something to do with it. I found a Russian spy and I could tell you his location."

"Well tell us!" yelled Fred.

"No no no Fred! Not without Miley getting something first." said Miley

"What do you want?" asked Daphne.

"Some physical pleasure" Said Miley in the most seductive way possible.

Fred pushed Shaggy towards her and said, "He's all yours Miley." Shaggy grabbed onto Miley to keep his balance and when he realized he had his arms wrapped around her naked body, he jumped up and started screaming.

"As exciting as that was, I don't want Shaggy." Said Miley

"AH HORSE SHIT!" yelled Fred.

"Not you either honey. I want Scooby-Doo."

Scooby cringed and hid behind the gang whining.

"Oh come on Scooby! You can do it for the gang!" said Daphne.

"No." said Scooby.

"Not even for a Scooby snack?" said the bribing Daphne.

"Ruh-uh"

"How about two Scooby snacks?"

"No way"

"How about a year's supply of Scooby snacks?"

"Not even for that."

Fred took a Scooby snack and threw it at Miley and yelled, "Fetch!" Scooby took down Miley, and Miley wrapped her limbs around him with all her strength. The gang quickly ran away, and all they heard was Scooby-Doo crying and howling. They waited about five minutes and then saw Scooby scurry away. Shaggy ran over to Scooby to comfort him, and the rest of the gang ran back behind the gas station. She was gone.

"Well that was all for nothing." said Fred.

"Wait a second Fred, she left a note on the wrecking ball." said Velma, "It says, the purge starts tomorrow, run while you can, we are all infected. Take high ground and kill the already dead."

"How would that twerking bitch know more than the CDC?" Asked Daphne.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." Said Shaggy.

They got back in the van and drove into downtown Atlanta.


End file.
